Alternates
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Harry Potter's 6th year has been nothing but hell. Friends that he held dear died and the ones that are left bear the permanent scars of war.A mirror that grants Harry’s wish to have his friends back puts him in a alternate world where nothing is the same
1. Chapter 1 Leaving And Arriving

A/N: This story has a lot of changes to the world of Harry Potter, which is why it's AU. Also, this will be Harry/Draco...with Harry changing into a girl and whatnot...if this bothers you then you can click the back button, but for those of you who stay to read it, leave a review so I know that no everyone who hit up this story left cause they hated the idea...that way I can keep updating it, knowing that there are people reading it...does that make sense? Also _italics _are flashbacks and thoughts. Ok let me stop this right now...on with the story!

Summary: For Harry Potter 6th year has been nothing but hell. Friends that he held dear died and the ones that are left bear the permanent scars of war. The only thing that holds the key is a mirror that grants Harry's wish, to have his friends back. But even Harry Potter can't escape that easily...

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Dean/Seamus, and more later on ...on with the story!

--------------------------------

Alternates

Chapter 1

Leaving And Arriving

--------------------------------

Harry stood in his dorm room, looking at the empty beds before him. It was the end of 6th year, and instead of the Gryffindor Dorms being in uproar with farewells and loud laughing, it was deadly silent. Only a few students were left in the Dorm, most were killed or still in St. Mungos. The past few months had been nothing but bloodshed and pain.

"Mate, you done?" The voice of Ron Weasley asked, leaning against the door, a cane in his hand and his school trunk on the floor. The left side of Ron's face has a jagged scar running down it, and the bones in his knee had been shattered beyond healing, so he had to use a cane to aid him in his walking. The war had been cruel.

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah just a few more things. Want to visit 'Mione before we leave?"

Ron nodded, instant tears welling up in his eyes as he looked down at his wedding band. His wife of only 4 months had been tragically murdered at the hands of Voldemort only 3 months ago. It had been heartbreaking to watch the life drain from her body as he held her in his arms and screamed for her to hold on. He withdrew himself from his torturing thoughts as he watched Harry pick up a framed picture of the three of them, smiling into the camera, their arms slung around each other. It had been taken during the summer before their 6th year. They had taken a trip to help Harry deal with Sirius' death, and it had worked. They had went to Hawaii and the picture had been taken with a muggle camera, capturing the moment perfectly.

"I miss her." Ron said, his voice thick with tears and pain.

"I do too." Harry answered tears streaming down his face. He placed the picture lovingly into his trunk and put a spell on it so it wouldn't break. He tried to get Hermione's brown eyes from his mind but he couldn't, he still remembered that day as if it happened 30 minutes ago.

----------------------------

_The war had broken out on Hogwarts grounds and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco all stood tall using their training to the fullest, killing as many Death Eaters as they could. But pretty soon they had all been outnumbered and before anyone knew what was happening Voldemort caught sight of Hermione. _

"_Stay away from her you bastard!" Harry screamed as he tried to get up from the floor as he held his scar in pain. A Death Eater hit him with the Cruciatus Curse and he fell to the floor writing and trying hard not to scream out. Ron was trying to break free of his captors, screaming Hermione's name as Voldemort closed in on her._

"_NO!" Harry yelled as the Death Eater ended the curse. He ignored his own pain and ran over to Hermione. He pulled her behind him and quickly killed the Death Eaters holding Ron. Ron pushed Hermione behind him as well and stood glaring at Voldemort like Harry._

_Voldemort laughed evilly and instantly got rid of the two boys by throwing them a few feet away. Hermione was left Unprotected and she showed her defiance. _

"_You're going to rot in hell you ugly son of a bitch!" She screamed._

"_Hermione!" Harry yelled as he tried to get his aching limbs up off the floor. Hermione turned back to look at him and as she turned around she was hit with a spell that made her body crumple to the floor._

"_No!" Ron screamed firing off a curse at Voldemort as he ran to his wife's side. She was bleeding profusely and Harry rushed over as well using his wand to try and heal her, but it didn't have an effect. Harry looked over at Voldemort who was enjoying the spectacle. _

"_The little Mudblood will bleed to death." He said with a smile. Harry raced off to Voldemort and they began battling. It wasn't until a few minutes later he heard a pained scream fill the air._

"_HERMIONE!" _

_And it was then that he knew his best friend was dead. With a anger filled scream he pocketed his wand and went after Voldemort combat style, disregarding wands, he wanted to beat the man to a bloody pulp. _

_----------------------------_

"You ok there Harry?" Ron asked, snapping Harry out of his memories.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Come on, lets get going." Harry said as he looked once more at the empty beds. Seamus had been killed earlier in the year, and Dean had committed suicide in grief over the death of his boyfriend. Neville had died protecting Ginny on the battlefield, and Ginny had been put into a coma. Lavender had turned Death Eater, killed Parvati and Colin. She had been killed by Padma who sought revenge for her twin. Padma had then been tortured insane by a Death Eater who had been killed by Draco. Draco had went up against his father and...Harry felt the tears as he thought of his blonde headed friend.

It was then that Harry realized that he was at Hermione's tombstone on Hogwarts ground. She was placed beside Minerva and the one next to hers drew Harry's attention. He left his friend to grief over his wife alone and he stood next to the other tombstone, head hung low, tears falling from his emerald pools. The memory of the this person's death came flashing into his mind.

---------------------------

_Harry lay on the ground, after he had successfully hurt Voldemort Lucius had decided to save his master and cursed Harry until he could barely move. "Harry!" Draco called as he rushed over to his friend._

_Harry looked over at Draco and tried to sit up. "Draco get out of here. Grab anyone you can and apparate away, I have to kill Voldemort, once and for all."_

"_I can't do that Harry. I will stay by you till the end. I'm going to fight my Father."_

"_Draco no! Just leave...I couldn't bear to lose another friend." Harry cried. Draco look down at the boy and without warning he captured the green-eyed boy's lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Draco pulled back. "Draco..."_

"_Don't. Harry I love you. Not just as your friend, I wanted to be more. If we survive this...will you be mine?"_

_Harry swallowed hard and nodded his head. "Of course."_

_Draco smiled and stood. "Bye Harry."_

"_Draco no! Please ...just go!"_

_Draco just walked away after one last look, and as Harry tried his hardest to get off the floor he couldn't stop his heart from thundering in panic. His friends were dropping like flies and he wanted to save Draco more than anything. He picked himself off the floor and saw was instantly cursed by a Death Eater. Harry killed him quickly and made his way across the Hogwarts grounds were he saw many people fighting and some people dead. _

_One particular body stopped Harry dead in his tracks. He looked down into Remus's dead eyes and felt his whole body crumble. He cradled his second godfather in his arms and a scream of agony escaped his lips. He kissed the dead man's forehead and picked a few blades of grass. He transfigured it into a shoe and made it into a portkey. He placed the portkey on Remus's body and watched it disappear. Harry had set the portkey to St. Mungos and with sad eyes Harry stood once more and continued on his trek to find Draco._

_After killing more than a dozen Death Eaters Harry found Draco, battling with his Father a few yards away. Harry tried to hurry his pace, and watched with horror as Voldemort attacked the blonde Slytherin from the side. It wasn't long until Lucius and Voldemort over powered Draco and when Harry got into good enough distance he fired the killing curse at Lucius and watched as he fell. But Voldemort quickly said the killing curse as well, and it hit Draco in the chest. Harry watched as the blonde fell to the floor and he turned angry eyes to the Dark Lord and summoned up every ounce of magic in his body. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled with all his might and watched as a huge ball of green light shot from his body and slammed into the Dark Lord, consuming him whole. When the green light vanished, Voldemort lay on the floor, dead as a doornail._

_Harry ran to Draco's body and pulled it onto his lap. The silver orbs stared up at him lifeless and Harry broke down. He cried as he held the dead body close to him, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. He didn't even know that he felt this way or this strongly about the blonde, and when he finally noticed, it was too late. Draco was dead, and he was never coming back. _

_---------------------------_

"We should probably go Harry." Ron said. It had been an hour and it was starting to rain. Harry nodded his head and turned away from the graves, wiping his tears away. Ron threw an arm around his friend, making sure not to brush up too much to Harry's side, which had been laced with long gashes and scars that weren't going away.

Hogwarts school was closing down, and it wasn't going to be anything but a memory of what had happened that day. Harry and Ron looked at the school, and watched the little bit of kids that were left, leave out the doors and head towards the carriages that would take them to the train. With one last look, the two friends walked away, saying goodbye to the big Castle.

--------------------------

"Ah my boys! Your rooms have been straightened out, make yourselves comfortable." Albus Dumbledore said with a slight smile as he stood rather shakingly against his walking stick inside Sirius's old house.

Harry inclined his head to the former Headmaster and looked at him with concern. "I don't think you should be standing Albus."

"Nonsense. Do not worry about my health dear boy."

"I think Harry's right. Can we get you some tea?" Ron asked reaching forward to help the old man.

"I'm fine. Go upstairs and rest, you both need it. The others will be here later on tonight."

Knowing that they shouldn't argue, they went upstairs with their trunks and went to their separate rooms.

Harry's eyes darkened with grief as he was assaulted with pictures that had been put up in the room. There was a picture of him and the entire Weasley family. Tears rushed to his eyes as he thought of how Charlie was given a kiss by a Dementor acting out Voldemort's orders, and his heart clenched painfully as he remembered Mrs. Weasley's body being dropped in front of Gringotts. Her body was mutilated and butchered and there was evidence of rape.

Before he could submerge himself into his dark thoughts his eyes caught something that he had never seen before. It was a gold mirror sitting up tall in his room near the closet. There was writing on it in a language he didn't understand and he was distinctly reminded of the Mirror Of Erised, but this was not that mirror. This was another mirror, and he was slightly curious on how it got into his room.

Harry put down his trunk and walked over to the mirror. As soon as he got close, he saw images of everyone that died reflect back at him. Sirius, his parents, Remus, Parvati, Colin, Neville, Molly, Hermione, Tonks, Hermione, Draco...Draco...

"Oh God! Oh Merlin!" Harry murmured as he looked at Draco's image staring back at him. He touched the mirror where the blonde was and instead of feeling the warmth of the Slytherin, he felt the cold glass beneath his fingertips. A sob escaped his lips as he sunk to his knees, kneeling in front of the mirror and hugging himself. More images of his dead friends and people he knew began appearing, but his eyes stayed focused on Draco. "If only I would have realized how much you really meant to me...If only I could have saved you, I'm sorry." Harry choked out.

The image of Draco shook his head and looked at him sadly, his eyes narrowed a bit. Harry knew that Draco hade always gave him that look when he thought the Gryffindor was being foolish. Hermione moved over to Draco and threw an arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were filled with tears and she began twisting her wedding ring around on her finger. Harry stared at the two with glistening eyes, feeling his despair close in on him.

"I just want you guys back. I miss you all so much...just...I want everything to be ok. I wish everything could be ok and we were all enjoying our time at Hogwarts instead of dealing with his pain."

Harry's voice seized up and he lowered his head and let the tears fall. When he looked back up at the mirror, Hermione and Draco were smiling at him. Hermione began jumping up and down and she pulled Lily Potter over to her and hugged her. Sirius smiled and clapped a hand on Draco's back while James Potter's eyes glittered with amusement as he eyed Tonks changing her hair to puke-ish yellow, while Remus said something excitedly to Molly.

Harry gave a confused look at the mirror images and cocked his head to the side, wondering what the hell was going on. _You've finally lost it old boy! I suggest you lay down and get some sleep. You're obviously hallucinating. _Harry's inner voice commented.

Harry heard footsteps in the hall and he turned to look at the door but no one came in his room. He looked back at the mirror and was shocked to see the images walk away from the mirror and disappear. "No wait! Don't leave!" Harry cried out.

Hermione's image waved her fingers and walked backwards and disappeared, leaving Draco's image. Draco gave Harry a smile and put a finger to his lips. He then blew him a kiss and disappeared as well.

It was like losing them all over again and Harry removed himself from the mirror and went over to his bed. He would have to ask Dumbledore what that mirror was. So with tired eyes he turned on his side, looked at the picture of Hermione, Ron, and Ginny at the Breakfast Table at lunch, and promptly fell asleep.

-------------------------

"H.J. wake up! Wake up!" A female voice screamed into his ear.

Harry groaned and turned on his side. His eyes opened and he was looking back at the same picture he had fell asleep looking at.

"H.J! Now! Breakfast is getting cold!" The voice continued as the girl shook him.

Harry sighed and rolled over wondering who the hell was bothering his much needed sleep. His eyes widened as he stared at the girl standing above him with her hands on her hips. Her warm brown eyes looked at him with slight irritation. Her bushy hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she released her hands from her hips to pick up a book that she had placed at the foot of the bed. "Hermione!"

Hermione smiled at him. "Were you expecting someone else? Get a move on or we will be late catching the train."

"But...you're not supposed to be here." Harry said confused.

"I know, but my parents decided that they didn't need to take me to the platform so they agreed to let me come back. Now enough chatter, 6th year awaits!" Hermione finished happily as she bounded out of the room.

"What the hell...am I dreaming?" Harry asked as he stood up. He looked over to where the mirror had been the night before and was surprised to see that it wasn't there. "What the fuck?" He asked in confusion.

He walked out of his room and headed to the bathroom, where he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at his reflection. Long raven hair cascaded down his back, with a few red streaks throughout it. Green eyes stared back at him without glasses, and his lips were much fuller than he could remember. But that wasn't all...his eyes traveled down and he saw unmistakable lumps that he knew were breasts. He touched them, and sure enough they were there and they were real.

"No...no...this can't be!" Harry said in a panic. He looked down and his eyes widened as he saw he was wearing a pair of shorts that way too short for his tastes. With trepidation he pulled his shorts away from his body and peeked inside.

A loud piercing scream echoed from the bathroom seconds later, and it was only ended with the person responsible for the shrill noise fell in a dead faint on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

---------------------

A/N: Ok so what you think? I like this story, it was just an idea that came to me...there are more changes in this world...some that I hope you guys will like...possibly...lol...Um...please review. Reviews mean a lot cause I like to hear your thoughts, if you want to suggest something I'm all ears...you hate something, you think I should improve on certain aspects, than do not hold back, tell me whatever you feel. Next chapter up really soon since I am writing it right now. See you guys in Chapter 2, review please!


	2. Chapter 2 A Whole New World

Alternates

Chapter 2

A Whole New World

----------------------------

Hermione Granger pulled her unconscious friend on her lap and shook her shoulders gently while the rest of the Weasley family looked in from the bathroom doorway.

"Is she ok?" Ron Weasley asked, concern filling his eyes.

"I think she just fainted. I'll take care of her, you guys go downstairs and keep her food warm." Hermione informed. Once the doorway was clear she pointed her wand at her friend. "Enervate."

"Bloody hell!" The girl on the floor replied with a gasp as she touched herself.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend. "H.J. are you ok?"

H.J. looked up at Hermione and shook her head. "I don't think I am...I just...what's my name?"

Hermione couldn't stop the startled laugh that escaped her throat. "What kind of question is that? Did you bump your head when you fainted?"

Harry saw this as a good way to get information without looking too dim-witted. "I think so...I'm just a little confused. Just...tell me my full name."

"Your name is Hariel Jade Potter."

Hariel nodded her head and stood. "And I'm a girl..."

"Of course you're a girl!" Hermione said with a chuckle as she stood as well. "Are you sure you're ok? I think you mother would kill me if something was wrong with you and I didn't inform her right away."

"My mother?" Hariel asked.

"Yes...well lets go downstairs. We only have half an hour to get to the train, you haven't eaten breakfast yet and your Father should be bringing the Ministry car to pick us up pretty soon." Hermione said pulling Jade out the bathroom.

They went downstairs, passed the portrait that Hariel expected to be screaming, but it was silent. This confused her to no end, and it was even more confusing when she was sitting at the breakfast table. Mostly everyone that she knew to be dead was alive and talking, it seemed that no one had any war scars.

"You ok H.J.?" Ron asked as he watched her pick at her food.

Hariel looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah sure I'm great."

"Nice outfit Hariel!" Fred and George said in unison.

Hariel looked down and realized she was still wearing a tank top and shorts. With a red face, she pushed away from the table. "I should go and change."

Ron wrapped his cloak around her and glared at his brothers. "Keep your eyes to yourself." He warned as Hariel ran from the dinning room.

The twins laughed at flung some eggs over at Ron. "Don't worry..."

"We think of her..."

"As a sister..."

"Like Ginny." They said.

"Ok everyone! Lets make sure everything is packed, James should be here in a few moments." Mrs. Weasley said as she used her wand to move all the dishes into the sink, as the teens ran up the stairs to do last minute packing.

"Has anyone seen my purple boots?!" Ginny Weasley asked as she ran down the stairs, looking panicked.

"Oh those were yours? I put them in Hermione's trunk." Mr. Weasley said.

"Dad!" Ginny exclaimed in frustration as she ran up the stairs to Hermione's room.

During the hectic packing and looking for things misplaced, James Potter, and Sirius Black walked into the house laughing at a prank that had pulled on Remus Lupin.

"Just think of his face when he opens his desk!" Sirius laughed.

"I know it will be funny for me, but you're the one who has to go home with him." James chuckled.

Sirius seemed to pale when he realized that James was right. "Dammit Prongs! You planned this!"

"Of course I did! Would I be a true Marauder if I didn't?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Sirius yelled as he lunged forward. James took off up the stairs and locked himself in the safest place against Sirius.

"Dad!" Hariel screamed in shock as she looked at the man standing across the room from her, leaning against the door with a lopsided grin on his face. He was everything Hariel saw from the pictures. He was handsome, and he had large wire framed glasses on. He was tall and broad shouldered, and his hair stuck up in every which way. He was alive...her father was really alive. She didn't want to believe Hermione when she had mentioned her father picking them up, she thought for sure that if she hoped it was true, her hopes would be crushed, but obviously that was not the case. It seemed that in this world her parents were alive.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this Bambi, but your godfather's on a rampage." James replied as he pushed away from the door.

Hariel found herself smiling at her Father, elation hit her as she realized Sirius was alive as well. "What did you do to piss off Paddy?" It was a little weird to be talking to her Father, but since she was stuck here for the time being, she might as well make the best of it.

"Just a small little prank on Moony...it might affect Padfoot's sex life..." He trailed off with a laugh.

Hariel's bedroom door bursted open and an angry looking Sirius stood in the doorway. "Paddy!"

Sirius's anger subsided as he looked at his Goddaughter. "Hey Bambi. Prongs you cheater! You know I can't stay angry with Hariel here!"

James let out a deep laugh and Hariel rolled her eyes at the two and threw more of her possessions into her trunk. Because she wasn't used to her body yet she had kept her bra and panties on, and slipped into a pair of hip hugging pants and a green tank top. It seemed that most of her clothes were form fitting and girly. She would need to figure out how to work the bra clasps, and other maintenance for her new body.

"You guys...do we have enough time to get to the train?" Hariel asked, knowing that the question would stop the arguing pair. They both looked down at their watches and their eyes widened.

"Only 12 minutes!" James exclaimed.

After that announcement, everyone hurried down the stairs and out the door, piling into the ministry limo and pulling off quickly. James drove the car like a man possessed and when they pulled up in front of the train station, they only had 6 minutes to get on the train.

"Ok, me and Padfoot have to be back at the ministry in a few minutes. Don't behave yourself, get good grades, and get in lots of trouble." James replied as he pulled his daughter into his arms. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Hariel had dreamed of the day that she would hear those words come from his mouth. Tears filled her eyes and hugged him back. "I love you too." The same actions were repeated with Sirius, and then she left, hurrying through the crowds of people and going through the barrier to platform 9 3/4. After dropping off her trunk she got onto the train and began looking for her friends.

As she went through the hall she felt someone encircle her waist and she was pulled into a hard body. She looked up in shock and saw Slytherin robes and blonde hair, which only meant one person. "Draco." Hariel said.

Draco Malfoy looked down at the girl in his arms and let out a chuckle. "How you doing babe? Nice summer? Do you have an answer for me?"

Hariel rolled her eyes and put her hands against his chest to pull away, but it was at that moment that the train lurched forward and she fell against his chest. She was confused, she knew that in the old world they had feelings for each other, but how were they in this world? Were they already dating? "It was...interesting...and what am I answering?" She answered not sure how their relationship was.

"Oh come on El, make this year easier for me. Why won't you just say yes?" Draco asked.

Hariel was confused and didn't know what the blonde meant. "What are you talking about?"

Draco tightened his arms around her. "Will you finally agree to going out with me?"

"What?! Um...do you need the answer right now? I mean...I need more time to think about this." Hariel said in shock, so in this world Draco wanted to date her as well. She wasn't complaining, she just didn't know what was expected of her. Draco did seem different from the one in her old world. This Draco seemed to be more taller, and more...mysterious. He was very intriguing to say the least, he held something that her old Draco didn't have.

Draco didn't seem the least bit deterred. He smiled at her and it was then that her eyes caught his teeth. He had fangs! "Well, I'll see you at the Feast. This year I'm going all out, you're going to have to agree sooner or later." He let her go and walked away. Hariel shook off her confusion and continued her search for her friends. She found them a few minutes later and sat down next to the window.

"Are you alright?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"I'm fine...just had a run-in with Draco."

Hermione and Ginny turned to Hariel with smiles on their faces. "Did you do it?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?"

"Did you agree to be his girlfriend?" Ginny asked.

"No. Should I have?" She asked trying to feel out how they felt about this.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged confused looks. "Well...you said that you would accept him this year..."

Hariel's eyes widened. "Yeah I know but...I just want him to work a little harder...I mean...he has been really rotten to us before." She explained, hoping that the last bit was true in this world.

"She has a point!" Ginny replied.

"Yes...but you know that after he came into his Vampeela heritage, he's been after you, and you know he won't hurt you." Hermione responded.

_Vampeela? What the hell is that? _Hariel wondered. But she knew better than to ask, since it seemed that she was supposed to know all about this already.

"Vampeela?" Neville asked. "I've heard you guys talk about it but no one has every explained."

"Well in the summer before our 4th year, Draco came into his Vampeela heritage. It's basically what happens when someone is born with Vampire powers and Veela powers. Just like a Veela he has a soulmate, but he doesn't seek them out by smell. This is where his Vampirism comes in, he finds his mate by blood. He can sense who has the blood that appeals to him the most. He needs blood to survive, so he is given blood pouches until he can take blood from his soulmate. His soulmate's blood is the only thing that can make him whole...which is why he needs to be with Hariel." Hermione explained.

Usually when Hermione went into "Encyclopedia Mode" Hariel got bored and tuned her out, but this time she was listening with apt attention. She realized how much Draco must rely on her, and she was sure that all she needed was a bit of wooing. _"Wooing" ? Oh my god! I've really turned into a freakin girl! What next? Am I going to be oohing and ahhing over the newest eyeliner?_

The door to their compartment banged open and Ron appeared in the doorway, his clothes were ripped to shreds and his hair was a weird neon color. The others couldn't stop their bubbling laughter as it rolled out of their mouths. "It's not funny." Ron said in embarrassment as he sat down grumpily next to Hermione.

"What...happened..." Ginny gasped out in between laughs.

Ron turned his glare towards Hariel. "You meddlesome Godfather slipped something in my breakfast and left me a note detailing how he pulled it off in my robe pocket! And then Fred and George managed to throw one of their jellybean explosives at me as the train began leaving the station. I swear those three are going to be the death of me." He said as he leaned warily against the cushion.

"Well...it could have been worse." Hermione said matter-of-factly. At that moment Colin Creevey walked into the compartment.

"Hariel I was wondering if..." He trailed off as he looked at Ron and with the quickness of a rabbit he lifted his camera and snapped off a picture of Ron. "This will look great in the school newspaper!" He said with a laugh.

"COLIN!" Ron roared out as he lunged forward.

Colin cried out in fright and bolted from the compartment. After he was gone Ron sat back down and glared at Hermione. "You just had to open your mouth."

--------------------

Hariel said the password that she had gotten from Professor McGonagall, to Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the door and when she was prompted to enter she walked inside and sat down in front of his desk.

Albus Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the young girl, his eyes twinkling as per usual. "Lemon drop?"

Hariel shook her head. "No thanks. Headmaster...there's something I want to tell you, and I know it might sound a little crazy, but...I'm not from this world...I don't know I got here but from where I'm from I was a boy, and the war already happened and Hermione was killed and a lot of other people were killed, my parents are dead and...you get the picture, it's very different from this world..."

Dumbledore looked as if nothing she was saying was out of the ordinary. He popped another lemon drop in his mouth and leaned backwards in his chair. "Did you noticed anything...unusual before you left your world?"

"A mirror. There was a mirror in my room and it showed me everyone who had died..."

Dumbledore nodded his head with a slight smile on his face. "And you made a wish...didn't you?"

Realization began dawning on Hariel and she made a startled sound. "I did...I made a wish for my friends to be with me...and for everything to be ok..."

"And this is the outcome. That mirror is 'The Mirror Of The Living Dead'. It grants a wish of pure nature and pure intentions. The mirror was put in your room for a reason...I'm guessing that my other self, put it there."

"Guessing...but it seems as if you expected this."

"I did...I don't like to gloat, but I am a man of outstanding knowledge...there are certain magical objects that float around our world, and when they are used...it usually has a lot to do with fate. It's your destiny to repeat this war...you hold the key to make sure this world does not end up like yours."

"So what are you telling me? Am I stuck here?"

"Don't see it as being stuck...see it as a new beginning. You get to experience life in a whole different way than you ever have. You get to be with your family and your friends, you get to be with your soulmate." At Hariel's shocked look Dumbledore smiled. "Yes I know all about you and Mr. Malfoy. It is often said that no matter what world or lifetime you are in...your soulmate never changes..."

Hariel leaned back in her seat and let the information that was given to her roll over in her head. "So wait...I have to defeat Voldemort here too?"

Dumbledore's face finally lost it's smile and his twinkle diminished. "I am sorry to say that no matter what, you are the only one to destroy Voldemort. There is a power that you will always hold over him...a power that may change it's demeanor...but it still can be used to defeat him."

"But in my old world...you told me that love defeated him..." Hariel responded in confusion.

"And it does. Coupled of course with power and magic...but love...is his downfall." Dumbledore replied, looking over his moon shaped spectacles and connected his blue eyes with her green ones.

The way that Dumbledore was looking at her made her feel as if he was trying to subtly tell her something. It was like he was trying to give her a hint on what to expect, but she just couldn't grasp it.

"So this is how I'm destined...to be a girl, and to once again face Voldemort."

"Think of it as a second chance. A chance to do things differently, and to spare as many lives as you can. I'm sure that the last war was devastating to the Wizarding Population...this is your chance, Hariel, to save those lost lives. Embrace your new life and there is no doubt that you will succeed."

Hariel sat there and closed her eyes. Dumbledore was right, the war was so bad it was as if the Light side didn't win after-all. But because of her wish, she could change what had happened. She could save lives, she could save her friends. The only thing she had to figure out...was how to destroy Voldemort without a full blown war.

---------------------------

Hariel made her way into the girl's dorm with Hermione and was glad to see her trunk pointing out which bed was hers. She sat down on it and looked out the window with a smile. Her new life...she would have to get used to being a girl, that was for sure.

"So, how was your summer?" Lavender Brown asked as she plopped down on her bed, a magazine lay in her hands.

It was quick as lightening as Hermione instantly began "Girl Talk". Hariel's eyes were wide as she looked at them...this was how she was supposed to act? She couldn't help but gaze at the two as if they were behind a cage in a zoo.

"What about you H.J.? Met any boys over the summer?" Lavender asked with a smile.

"Um..." Hariel started but was glad when a regal looking owl tapped once on the window. She opened it and it dropped down on her bed and gave her a package that was wrapped in cranberry wrapping paper. Before she knew what she was doing she reached out, and scratched the owl under it's chin. "Thanks Midnight." She said...scrunching up her face when she realized that she didn't understand how she would know it's name. But obviously she was right cause the owl hooted in greeting, nipped her finger affectionately and flew right back out the window.

"Open it! I can't wait to see what Malfoy has gotten you." Hermione said with a wide smile on her face.

Hariel opened the wrapper and saw a note attached to a blue velvet jewelry box. She opened the note and red it quickly.

_Good Evening Gorgeous,_

_I saw this and thought of you, hope to hear your answer soon._

_Draco._

Short, sweet, and simple, exactly Draco's style. Hariel put the note down, a warm smile gracing her face. Hermione and Lavender quickly grabbed the note to read it while Hariel opened the box. A gasp fell from her lips as she looked at the exquisite necklace that lay inside the box. It was on a silver chain, and rose hung from it, it's stem was sparkling with small emeralds, and the rose itself had a small diamond as a bud and rubies were delicately placed to form the petals. The Necklace must have cost a fortune and Hariel felt a little guilty by having it.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Oh H.J. It's gorgeous." Hermione breathed as she watched Hariel trace the rose with the tip of her finger.

"I couldn't possibly keep it." Hariel protested, not removing her eyes from the gift.

"But you have to. He gave it to you for a reason, you can't give it back he'd see it as a insult." Hermione said, trying to reason with her friend.

"I guess you're right..."

"If you don't want it I'll gladly take it off your hands!" Lavender said, looking at the necklace with envious eyes.

It was then that Hariel remembered that in her old world Lavender had turned Death Eater on them. She made a mental note to not trust the girl, and to keep a good distance.

With delicate handling, she removed the necklace from the box and opened the clasp. "Let me help you." Hermione said as she went behind her and pulled her hair from her neck. Hariel clasped the necklace and turned around to Hermione. "Thanks. How does it look?"

"Lovely." Hermione replied.

Hariel got up and looked into the full length mirror in between her and Hermione's beds. _I may sound like a total girl but...this really brings out my eyes._ Hariel thought to herself as she inspected the necklace.

"Well...I can tell for sure that you will be saying yes quite soon." Hermione said as she sat on her bed and pulled out a book.

"She'd be crazy if she didn't." Lavender replied.

Hariel could see Lavender glaring at her from the mirror with jealousy. "Are you ok Lav?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a scoff.

"No reason." Hariel said feeling extremely creeped out. _Even though in this world some things are different...it doesn't mean that she is..._ Hariel turned from the mirror and began getting herself ready for bed, keeping a watchful eye on Lavender the whole time.

----------------------

A/N: So uh...did you guys like that? I hope you did, leave a review, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Cats Escape Bags

Alternates

Chapter 3

Cats Can Escape Bags

* * *

**Birds** were chirping a pleasant song that Hariel was overjoyed to wake up to. With a soft sound of pleasure from the back of her throat she turned in her bed and let her eyes rest on the other one 2 feet away from her. Hermione's eyes were fluttering open and they made contact instantly.

"Good morning." They said in unison. They both giggled and slowly rose from their warm sheets to start their first day of schooling.

Hariel was glad she had time to get familiar with the layout of the Girls Dorm last night. Luckily Hermione hadn't seemed to notice her momentary bursts of confusion and awkwardness. Every room had their own bathroom for it's occupants. Lavender, Hariel, Hermione, and the Patil twins shared a large shower room with 5 shower stalls and 5 toilet stalls. The bathroom gave each girl enough privacy to not feel too awkward with sharing the same space so often. Hariel had to admit, it was way better than the Boys Dorm that lacked much, if any, privacy.

Hariel also liked how the marble floor always felt warm in the bathroom, which was like sinking your feet in warm heaven. This new world was shaping up to be way better than she initially thought.

During her morning routine of getting cleaned up and dressed, she let her mind wander to how she was going to pull off intimate conversations with people in this world that were supposedly extremely close to her. _I might have to tell them I've lost my memory._ The thought scared her… she liked how they all acted around her and she didn't want them to look at her differently. As if she was damaged. _But they'll look at me like that anyway when I keep spazzing out on things I'm supposed to already know. _The thoughts swirling in her head were starting to frustrate her.

Somehow she would have to figure it out, and soon. She wasn't sure how long she could last being so lost in how things were here. Some things came to her as if she was gaining a memory, with every fond reminder of something… but it was too rare and too far in between. If her friends and family knew, they could help jog the memories that clearly were trying to surface. _What kind of magic was in that mirror? _The power it seemed to hold was incredible. To construct a world based on a wish… to give Hariel a second chance at a life more worth living than the previous one, was astonishing. She had her parents. Her parents! The smile that beamed on her face brightened up her reflection, that had began to darken throughout her inner debate.

At the moment she was standing dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink blouse that read "Hide and SEEKER". She had found the shirt in her wardrobe and she couldn't help but fall in love. Whoever she was before she got here, sure had a great sense of humor and awesome arsed taste. Her Gryffindor robes were pulled open over it and she twisted her head from side to side to figure out how to do her hair. She was glad she had bangs that covered her scar perfectly, and after recalling a hairstyle on a magazine she saw on Hermione's night stand, she took the comb from off her bed and repositioned herself back in front of the full length mirror that separated her bed from Hermione's.

With ease she didn't even knew she possessed, she made a part across the front of her head, so that her bangs covered her mark and fell right before the start of her eyebrows. It looked so simple, she loved it entirely. She picked up a pink headband and placed it behind the part of her bangs.

"Have you seen my pink lip gloss?" Hermione came from the bathroom fully dressed, bending low to see under her and Hariel's bed.

Hariel turned from the mirror and shook her head. "Nope haven't seen it. Check your messenger bag." Hermione snapped her fingers and made her way to her bag while Hariel sat on her bed and pulled her dark blue wedges from underneath. She had tried them on last night and really liked how comfortable it felt, plus it gave her an added inch, which helped her feel less short.

"Pad, give me my bloody shirt!"

Hermione and Hariel turned their attention to the doorway of their dorm room and saw the Patil sisters playing tug of war with an electric blue blouse. "Oh boy." Hermione said as she began messaging her temples.

Hariel laughed. "Are they always like this?" Realizing her mistake a little too late, she hoped Hermione didn't pick up on it.

Hermione's head turned slightly to Hariel to give her a curious look. _**Of course**__… it wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't. _"More than not. But then again… you know that."

Hariel made another mistake. Which was making eye contact with Hermione. Those piercing wise brown eyes bore into her and she could do nothing but try to remember to breathe. "Yeah. I do." Hariel got up quickly and swung her messenger bag over her shoulder. "Lets go or we'll be late for breakfast." She quickly strode out of the room before Hermione could stop her and she hoped the frizzy haired girl would drop it. Even though, Hariel couldn't help but notice, that Hermione's hair seemed more tame and magnificently curly, than frizzy. Wow… even the small things changed.

* * *

**Loud** clatter of plates and scattered voices was a very welcoming sound to Hariel. She mostly sat pushing her food around while she basked in the feeling of the liveliness. Oh how she missed the sound, who would have thought you could miss this? But she had, and she thanked her lucky stars that she was given a new lease on life. She would get it right this time. No matter what it took, she would destroy Voldemort before he could destroy this place and these people. Not again. Not ever again.

"Timetables. Here you go Thomas, Finnegan."

Hariel turned around to see Ms. McGonagall handing out their schedules. _Please not Potions first thing, please not Potions first thing. _Hariel only stopped her mantra when she was handed her Timetable. She let out a whoop of joy when she saw that Potions was not her first class.

"Best news so far eh, Mate?" Ron said with a laugh as he cuffed Hariel on the back.

Hariel laughed and nodded her head. "Totally. I feel like getting a butterbeer and celebrating!"

Seamus and Dean joined in with the laughs and jokes before they all started to scan their schedules more thoroughly. After a few minutes they all began eating again while talking about their classes.

"So how many Advanced classes do you have this year, Hermione." Ron asked with his mouth full of biscuits.

Hermione made a face at the flying crumbs, and sniffed in disgust before she answered. "Four actually. Much less than last year. I've decided to take a small break this year, before I swamp myself next year." Hermione took a sip of milk from her cup while trying to avoid looking at Ron's less than attractive eating habits.

"H.J.!" Hariel was quick enough to remember her nickname and turn to the person who called her. Collin Creevey stood with a camera in his hand. Before she could greet him, he snapped a picture of her and beamed a smile. "I was wondering if I could get an interview with you. About earlier in the summer, could you tell me about the bank."

"Hey! Collin I think that's enough." Fred said as he turned around on the bench and raised a hand to create space between Collin and the Girl-Who-Lived.

Hariel was confused… bank? Suddenly she felt as if something was trying to break free from this blank hole in her head. Before she could even try to grasp at it, she felt Ron pull her by the arm, hoisting her from the bench.

"Lets go, mate. Collin, not bloody cool. Fucking wanker." Ron picked up Hariel's bag and pulled her from the Great Hall with Hermione hot on their heels.

"Ugh! The nerve of him! How dare he!" Hermione looked extremely pissed off. Since Hariel had seen her during the war back in her first world, this wasn't very surprising to her.

"Ummm… yeah. What was that all about?" Hariel couldn't stop how confused she looked or felt. What the hell was going on?

Ron gave her a quizzical look. "Mate, you don't seem as angry or upset as I expected you to be."

"I -uh…" Hariel opened her mouth to come up with something, anything, but nothing seemed to be within her reach to express. She felt rising panic in her chest and she wished she could just stop the rushing of … everything. Why was she feeling this way?… she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

Hermione walked over to her friend and pushed her up against the stone wall. With delicate hands she touched Hariel's cheek and stared into her eyes. "What's wrong with you? Something's wrong and you're trying to hide it from us. What is it?"

"I… I don't know … much of anything. I don't understand. I… this world is so different. But Collin… what he said…. It made something seize up inside of me… why? What was he talking about? What happened?" She wasn't sure she could breath and she was starting to see dancing multicolored spots before her eyes.

Something shattered a few yards away from them, down the corridor. The halls were empty because all the students were still eating breakfast. Ron reached out to grab Hariel just as her legs went limp. "'Mione get Mrs. Potter and see if Pompfrey is still eating." Once Hermione dashed off back towards the Great Hall Ron turned his attention to his best friend who was now lying in his lap as he sat on the cold stone floor.

Ron was feeling waves upon waves of shock and concern. He didn't know what was wrong with Hariel and her intakes of breath were so sharp and wheezy that it worried him. "Mate… tell me how to help… what's wrong? It's okay, just try and hold on, okay?"

"Tom…Volde…mort….Tom…. Ron?" And without warning she fell limp in his arms. The ginger haired boy felt chills run down his spine as he stared at the vastly paling face of his best friend.

"HURRY UP!" He screamed. As if it was a summoning charm, he heard the Great Hall doors fly open from 2 corridors down, and pounding footsteps and voices soon followed. "Just hold on H.J. We'll figure this out. We will." He didn't even notice he was rocking their bodies back and forth, but for some reason, it felt comforting.

* * *

"_So what it is exactly that you're saying?" _

"_I'm saying Hariel is different…. She and another plane of existence has crossed paths. It's really up to her to explain the rest, Lily. From what I was told, she and Voldemort had the war in her time. It was devastating and some of the people she loved the most were killed before her very eyes." _

Lily's gasp startled Hariel enough to open her eyes. With shaky movements she turned on her side and looked towards the direction the whispered voices were coming from. A tall woman stood facing her, her head bent low as she listened to what Albus was now whispering in her ear silently. The red hair and the green eyes could be seen brightly in Hariel's vision. Her mother… truly seriously her mother. Was right there, right in front of her.

"Mom!" Hariel called. Her voice didn't sound nearly as soft and strong as she thought it would.

Lily Potter's head swung up so that her eyes were now connected to her daughter's. With 3 quick strides she was seated on the bed with her arms wrapped tightly around her only child. "Oh darling you scared us something terrible."

Hariel tightened her grip around her mother and inhaled her scent. The feel of her arms wrapped around her was something she never had and something she instantly loved. She felt like she was home. For the first time since arriving, tears sprung up in her eyes and she wiped them away quickly, when her mother pulled her at arms length to look at her face.

"Bambi how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay mom. I just… I heard Dumbledore tell you…. I'm not really that bad off. I can remember certain things if my memory is jogged enough. It will come back… how my life here is with you guys."

Lily's eyes searched her daughter's for a while. "Baby… just one question and we won't have to discuss it unless you feel up to it okay?" At Hariel's nod Lily continued. "In your world… Your father and me…" It seemed as if she was too scared to even utter the words.

Hariel swallowed hard and lowered her eyes. "He killed you both on Halloween. I was one."

Lily pulled her daughter into another hug and seemed as if she was trying to express how sorry she was throughout her body. It was almost as if she could feel her mother's love radiating off of her and flowing into her own. They sat embraced for a long time, they weren't even sure how long, until the curtain moved and Remus stood before them. "I owled James and Sirius, they said they would try and Floo down here as soon as they got back to headquarters, from their current mission. They said by dinner time. How's everything Bambi?"

"I'm fine Moony. I just… have to talk to you and Sirius and mom and dad and Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore… all tonight. It's… important." Hariel hoped the night went well. She felt herself draw inwardly as she thought how to explain everything to them.

* * *

**Midnight** that night was brought in with eerie silence in the large Head Master office. Hariel wasn't sure who looked more shocked by the long story she had to recite to them. They had promised to keep their comments to themselves until she was finished, in order for her to get through it all with ease and absent of interruption.

Albus was seated behind his desk, his spectacles had dropped a little low on his nose, and he showed no indication of fixing the slip. Seated on either side of Hariel were her parents, both had clutched her hands through the beginning of her tale and hadn't let go yet.

Remus and Sirius were leaned against the right and left corners of Dumbledore's desk. Sirius expression had darkened considerably in concealed anger, while Remus's expression remained blank. Hariel could tell the lanky man was mulling everything over and combing over every detail in his mind, Remus was just like that.

Ron and Hermione were seated on the floor in the middle space between everyone. Their eyes had stayed locked on Hariel's throughout the whole story and Hermione's face and clothes were stained with the rivers of tears she had cried throughout it.

Hariel was the most put together, out of all that were assembled. She had managed to tell her whole life story without shedding a tear or showing any anger. It was a feat she was proud of, but she could feel her body starting to tremble. _What would happen now that they knew? _

"I can't even imagine how that could have been. You watched everyone in this room save Albus and Ron, die." Hermione's eyes looked plagued with sadness.

Lily made a strange sound in her throat and shook her head. "I can't believe that could have happened. It all was derived from our mistake in choosing a Secret Keeper."

"Actually Red, that would be my fault. Apparently I thought it was such a clever idea. I'm sorry I failed you in that time Bambi." Sirius' expression was one of utter defeat and sorrow.

Hariel shook her head and leaned forward in her seat. "You guys I don't want you to feel upset. You all beckoned me to that mirror and allowed me to make this wish… here things are different. Hell… I'm a bloody female." She got the laughs from around the room that she wanted and it instantly made her feel better. "This world will not have the same end result that one did. Dumbledore or whoever, put that mirror there for a reason. I am happy with thinking of that as a horrid nightmare, all I need from you guys is to help me understand who I am here."

James pulled his daughter close to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm just sorry I failed to protect you both that night. To think of how you grew up… how you originally grew up…" James shook his head and tightened his hold on her. "I don't know how, but I'm glad it can be different for you. You didn't deserve to have everything and everyone you loved picked off and taken away from you one by one."

After a few more moments they pulled apart and Hariel saw Ron standing over her. He hoisted her up into a big hug and patted her on the back. "Mate, I knew you were too cool to be fully a woman." At the joke they both laughed and Hariel kissed his cheek.

"I'm just glad I still have you Ron." They were both knocked slightly off balance when Hermione joined the hug and kissed them both on the cheek.

"I promise not to die on you…again." Her brown eyes were filled with tears but her eyes were shining love at the both of them.

"You better not." Ron and Hariel said in unison, making the three best friends burst into fits of giggles. Pretty soon the whole room erupted into talk and light banter. After a few minutes, Hariel turned her attention to the HeadMaster.

"Sir… what happened at the bank in the summer?"

The room got quiet and Albus looked over at the three young students in the room. "Perhaps… it would be most informational coming from Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. I also suggest the Room Of Requirement if the discussion is to last all night. As for now, I bid you all a good nights rest."

After everyone said their goodbyes to Dumbledore, the group left his office and whispered amongst themselves.

"Do you really want to know now H.J.?" The concern in Hermione's voice almost made Hariel change her mind.

"Actually I think I should hear about it on another night. I just… It sounds like it was really bad."

Ron threw his arm around his friend and pulled the Raven haired girl to him. "We'll get to it whenever you want to, okay?"

Hariel gave him a small smile in appreciation for his gentleness with her. "Thanks Mate." She gave his shoulder a squeeze before she hung back so she could get in a few minutes with her parents, before her Father and Sirius had to Floo back to the Headquarters and finish their reports on their mission earlier that day.

The day was tiring for sure and without noticing she found herself taking her necklace out of her shirt and twirling it. For some reason it gave her warmth. After a few moments of lost and unstructured thought, she looked down at the jewelry hanging from her neck and made a mental note to talk to Draco. If anyone deserved to know anything about what was going on with her, it was her soul-mate. Even though she wasn't sure how the dynamics of their current relationship worked, she remembered his overjoyed face in the mirror. The look in his eyes after saying he loved her.

If she planned on getting a strong footing in her new skin, he was a key player in that scenario. Breakfast in the Great Hall would be entertaining tomorrow, she would bet her whole family fortune on it.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know I took a while with this update but I have been going over my old stories and decided there was still my spark and love for these stories. I saw some mistakes in the old one, and I promise that those grammar and editing mistakes won't be a constant. I might even look for a Beta. Some of these will be updated, so look forward to seeing a few of the ones I favor the most getting new additions. R&R!


End file.
